Invention of automobile had opened a new page in transportation history. The automobile not only greatly shortens time required on movement between two locations, also can shelter drivers from wind and rains, hence has become an indispensable transportation tool of people living in the modern time.
The automobile had first appeared in the middle of seventeenth century. Manufacturing technology of the automobile industry has advanced greatly ever since. The present automobile has greater performance and more comfort features that are unimaginable in the past. With enhanced performance on the automobile, if accidents take place during driving the seriousness also is greater. Hence vehicle safety is a significant issue which consumers care very much.
Vehicle safety features generally can be divided into passive type and active type. Vehicle design in the past mostly focused on the passive type safety features, such as safety belt, collision-resistant capability, airbag and the like. They are mainly designed to reduce injuries that might inflict passengers in the car when accidents occur, but cannot prevent traffic accidents from happening. Hence in the event that a serious traffic accident happens due to negligence of the vehicle driver the passive type safety features are not very effective, and people still could be hurt or lose life, and properties could be damaged or lost.
Thus, in recent years active type safety features get growing attention. Nowadays many types of active safety features and accessories, such as reverse radar, Collision Warning with Auto Brake (CWAB), Adaptive Cruise Control (ACC) and the like have been widely adopted in various types of vehicles.
To improve vehicle headlamp projection range deficiency that results in poor visual light during turning and might cause accidents, an Adaptive Front lighting System (AFS) has been developed that provides a turnable front lighting control system. It includes a turning detection unit and a central control unit. When a vehicle turns the turning detection unit notifies the central control unit to control the headlamp to turn in a direction corresponding to the vehicle turning direction so that the headlamp can project light in a direction coincided with the vehicle turning direction, thereby can reduce traffic accident probability caused by poor visual light.
However, due to the Adaptive Front lighting System matches turning of the headlamp with the vehicle driving direction, sideward light projection range is compromised. Moreover, the original projection range of the headlamp loses illumination abruptly due to turning the headlamp that generates blind spots in driver's visual sight. In the event that an obstacle happens intruding into the visual blind spots at that moment a serious traffic accident could occur.